Football
by Silver Huntress Raleen
Summary: The team needs to learn how to work together better, and Silver has just the trick up her sleeve. How about a football game with a bet? Includes four main OCs, other OCs, team bonding, and bets. I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man or Nightshade. Set between first and second story.
1. The Bet

Football

Summary: The team needs to learn how to work together better, and Silver has just the trick up her sleeve. How about a football game with a bet? Includes four main OCs, other OCs, team bonding, and bets. I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man.

**A/N: Hi! This is my first story, so, all reviews (of any type) excepted. This is a short story. Here is a little background info you need to know:**

_**Silver Huntress, aka Raleen Clotin, is the newest member of the Ultimate Spiderman team, she is my main OC. She has no powers, but she is a weapons specialist and really good with technology. Her brother- Golden Warrior, aka Jared Clotin- is the same on the powers front. She has a cousin- Nightshade, aka Dan Blade- he has the powers of an assassin and accomplished ninja. Her brothers best friend- Midnight Archer, aka Zane- uses a bow and throwing knives.**_

The Bet

Thirteen people stood in the middle of the street. Four facing nine.

"You try to steal our stuff again you will be sorry!" Zane spat.

"Ha! Like we want your silly stuff." The boy- his name was Frankie- retorted.

"Aww, is silly the best word you can come up with?" Raleen sarcastically retorted with wide eyes.

"You say you don't want it? Yet you _try_ to steal it. What a contradiction to life itself!" exclaimed Dan.

"Well, we'll always be better at football than you!" Frankie's second in command -Lucas- hollered.

"You want to bet on it?" Zane inquired.

"Might as well," Jared stated, "We win, you leave us alone and we get bragging rights; you win, you get access to our stuff and bragging rights."

"Deal?" Raleen, Zane, Dan, and Jarad questioned.

"Deal. Nine v. nine." Frankie announced.


	2. The Team

The Team

_After a battle with the 'Frightful Four'_

Director Fury was sitting in his office when Silver Huntress walked in.

"You saw how bad our teamwork was back there. We need to get more organized." She stated.

"And I suppose you have something planned." Fury replied.

"You know me soo well. Yes I do have something planned, it will also teach them not to rely on their powers and help some problems I have been having. Namely, the neighborhood kids trying to take my stuff."

The director sighed, "What harm can it do? You have tomorrow off of training; make the most of it."

_Spider-man and his team are in the training room, Silver enters._

Silv smiles brightly, "Hey, guys. Tomorrow we have a day off of training and I have the greatest thing planned!"

Nova asked, "What is this 'greatest thing'?"

"Why, just a friendly game of no-powers football against my neighbors."

"Why should we do this?" White Tiger demanded.

" 'Cause Director Fury is letting me,"

"Why your neighbors?" Powerman quizzed.

"They're jerks who need to be put in their places and no villains would play."

"This may be a good idea," Iron Fist stated.

"Fine, we'll play." Spidey proclaimed.


	3. The Meet

The Meet

_Same street as before, eighteen teenagers face each other._

"So this is your team?" Lucas laughed.

"My team no, this is the team that will give us bragging rights." Raleen smirked.

"You are so going to lose that bet and-" began Frankie.

"Whoa, wait. What bet?" Peter interrupted.

"Doesn't involve you." Dan walked out of the shadows.

"Right so, to introduce the team," Raleen pointed to each person as she said their name, "Ava, Peter, Luke, Danny, Sam, Dan, Jared, Zane, and of course me."

"Frankie, Roy, Wilson, Weston, Zeek, Amail, Remush, Loma, and me." introduced Lucas.

Both teams huddled.

"Okay so, Luke on Frankie, Danny on Roy, Peter on Wilson, Ava on Weston, Sam on Zeek, I'll take Amail, Jared on Remush, Zane on Loma, and Raleen, show Lucas some moves." Dan ordered.

"My pleasure," Raleen smiled wickedly.

"Frankie will try and barrel through you, don't hurt him to much. Roy thinks he's fast but he always is trying to show off, use it to your advantage. Wilson will always leap up to catch the ball and stay low to the ground when running, just leap higher. Weston will try to slip in between players, don't let him see you. Zeek will try to flirt with the girls on our team, this time showing off will help. Amail will only play when he feels it right, keep him confused. Remush will do anything Frankie tells him to, if he can't hear Frankie it's pointless. Loma will act cool, act being the key word. Lucas is a jerk who thinks girls can only stand there and look pretty, this is why we have Raleen." Zane described.

"When we get possession, it is essential we keep the football moving, you may not be able to use your powers but you do have other skills. Please, show off." Raleen instructs.

The huddles diminished, and the game began.


	4. The Game

The Game

Frankie's team had possession, they seperated. Frankie passed to Weston he caught the ball and started running, before he made it two yards, two hands tagged him. The teams moved up. This time, Frankie tossed the ball to Roy. Roy took a running start so he could grab the ball out of the air when he tripped. The ball landed next to his face and he saw Danny standing above him. Zeek was flirting with Ava, who was about to claw his face of. Frankie tossed the ball to him, Sam caught the ball and started running; Zeek stared in shock. Sam passed to Luke; Luke passed to Danny; Danny passed to Zane; Zane scored.

Raleen's team now had the ball. Dan threw the ball to Jared who instantly passed to Luke. Luke ran and threw the ball to Peter who passed it to Zane. Zane wove around the other team, then tossed the ball to Ava, she jumped over Wilson then flung the ball to Sam. He dodged Zeek and lobbed it to Raleen. Raleen bounced backwards into the goal.

The game continued like this, Raleen's team working together while Frankie's could hardly do anything. Peter leaping in the air while Wilson barely lifted off the ground. Ava flipping over people and Weston trying (and failing) to dodge her attacks. Luke stopping Frankie from even moving an inch. Danny striking when he saw an opening and Roy trying desperately to prove that he could play. Sam showing off leaving Zeek floored. Jared reacting quicker than the eye can see; Remush trying to hear what Frankie was saying. Dan helping out his teammates making Amail more confused than ever. Zane throwing far, Loma trying to intercept. Raleen pulling tricks as Lucas tried to show that she should be watching, not playing.

The game was about to end, Dan pitched the ball high. Raleen made eye contact with Zane and Dan. She nodded at Jared.

"Now!" her voice rang out.

Zane and Dan gave her a boost as she leapt up into the air, she planted her feet on the football, making it lose altitude. Lucas stared in wonder as she jumped off and it sped towards his head. Peter launched himself up as Raleen landed. He flipped, caught the ball, and threw it to Sam who raced towards the goal. He scored, making his team win twenty to one.


	5. The End

The End

Frankie growled, "You cheated!"

"How?" Raleen said (too) sweetly.

"You said the rules were two hand touch, the light poles were the goals, no one can sit out, and there were no fouls. We followed all of those." Zane stated.

"You'll pay for this!" he said angrily.

"You keep telling yourself that," Dan called, "maybe one day you'll believe it!"

Frankies team stormed off.

Jared turned to face Peter, Ava, Luke, Sam, and Danny, "You guys were awesome thanks for the help."

"I knew you guys could work together!" Raleen burst out, "Would you like to come inside?"

They shrugged and followed the siblings into their house.

"Mom! We're home!" they called.

"So, what was your favorite part of the game?" Raleen was bouncing on her toes over excitedly.

"The looks on their faces, those were priceless!"

Sam sat down on the couch, "I wish I had a camera!"

"No need," Dan grinned, "We have copies!"

"Wait a minute," Ava interrupted before he could go, "You recorded this?"

"And have copies for everyone! We have cameras outside!" Zane confirmed.

"Here they are!" Raleen chirped from the cupboard.

She passed disks around and popped one into the DVD player.

Peter paused it on the part when she was about to get a boost, "How did you do that?"

"Lot's of hard falls, faceplants, and twisted ankles. All mine." she explained.

Dan looked at the time, "Don't you have to report to Fury?"

"Nope," she said popping the p, "not 'til tomorrow. How about we watch a movie?"

Everyone agreed so they watched movies until Peter and the rest of the team had to go. All of them thinking about the football game.


End file.
